1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to vegetable peeling devices and more particularly pertains to a new vegetable peeling device for peeling vegetables.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of vegetable peeling devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, vegetable peeling devices heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 4,550,656 by Kirk; U.S. Pat. No. 3,602,280 by Hill et al.; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 328,692 by Holcomb; U.S. Pat. No. 4,211,002 by Kirk; U.S. Pat. No. 3,026,612 by Szczepanski; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,106,641 by Bichel.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new vegetable peeling device. The inventive device includes a housing has a lower base portion, a gear housing portion, and a drum portion. The drum portion of the housing has an inner surface defining a reservoir. The drum portion of the housing has a top opening into the reservoir of the drum portion and a bottom opening providing a passage between the reservoir of the drum portion and the lower base portion of the housing. The drum portion has a tubular inlet spout into the reservoir. A spinning plate is rotatably mounted in the lower base portion of the housing adjacent the bottom opening of the drum portion of the housing. The spinning plate has an elongate bumper ridge upwardly extending therefrom. The inner surface of the drum portion of the housing comprising an abrasive surface.
In these respects, the vegetable peeling device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of peeling vegetables.